


Noah (Fence), But Your Princess Is In Another Castle

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. noah and jake have a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah (Fence), But Your Princess Is In Another Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingbodhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/gifts).



For a kid who grew up in a town with a history of violent sociopaths, Noah was really unobservant.

Like, really unobservant. Like, if a truck was barreling towards him like a bat outta hell, he would not have the common sense or carnal instinct to jump out of the way. Which is how he ends up up close and personal with a bright red truck and Jake's biggest shit-eating grin less than a foot from his person. And honestly, it should probably frighten him that this was a normal occurrence because, y'know, _danger_. But, he can't shoo away the tiniest hint of warmth in his chest when Jake not only hops out, but throws open the passenger door for him.

"Your chariot, m'lady." Jake takes a deep bow, arms tossed back. Noah shoves him, but smiles all the same. "My first royal decree is kicking your ass."

It's a quick jog around the hood of the truck, engine quietly purring before Jake is seated back in the driver's side. "You already issued that decree." He backs the truck up and turns down a dirt road, the shortcut back to his place. "Try something new, something fresh. You could try kissing my ass."

Noah snorts. "I think you have enough groupies to do that for you."

"I already told you, Foster," Jake's revs up a little faster, shifting gears as they approach the hill. "They're called sports fan. It wouldn't kill you try and use one of your muscles."

"I use a few muscles that you seem to be pretty fond of," It's said as a murmur but Jake's hand slips from the gear for but a moment.

He regains his composure like a champ though.

"Well played."

That night, Jake wins his 300th match of Halo, Noah swoops the crown for Mario Party 8 and every muscle gets a thorough workout.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this. i'm so queer wheeee


End file.
